Bring me to Life
by koodles4you
Summary: Shelby Michael's job is to stay in a disgusting lodging house and find out information on the newsboys who live there, but when she starts to befriend these grotesque boys she will have to decide where her loyalties lye.
1. Miss High and Mighty

**Disclaimer- I only own Shelby and Jonathan, everyone else belongs to our friends at Disney.**

"I have something I need you to do for me."

"What? Can you not see that I'm sleeping here?"

"I need to you to spy on a group of boys for us."

"Why the hell does a group of boys matter to you? Wait, wait, let me guess, mob ties, drug dealers, of maybe a mass murder?"

"No, none of those. They really have no significance what so ever, they're just a bunch of newsboys. We just want to see how they live, for record, and we need to know some of these boys real names and pasts, some are said to be run always or fugitives."

"Do I have to wear a dress?"

"No."

* * *

"What do ya want?" A tall boy with a cowboy hat asked, trying to be intimidating. 

"Hmmm, I'm at a lodgin' house talkin' ta who is supposedly 'Da Leader' and I'm carrin' an extra change of clothes and ya ask me what I want? You newsies ain't da sharpest tools in the tool shed are ya?" She asked him.

"Fine what ya name? And why do ya want ta be a newsie?" He asked holding back his anger.

"Again why do ya think I want a job? My dad's da mayor and I'm just goin' ta bring a little more money in. I'se poor and got no where else ta go. I need a job smart guy. And da names Shelby." Shelby said already disgusted with these dirty boys.

"Shelby like in shells?" One with a patch over one of his eyes asked.

"No, Shelby as in Shelby." These boys are imbeciles she thought to herself. _"Shelby as in shell?" l. Idiot. What kind of person asks that? It's stupid. When I get back home I'm going to kill Jonathan. This is going to be the longest month of my_ _life._

"Come on Miss. High and Mighty." The cowboy hat guy said. She followed him up the stairs to a room full of bunk beds. "This ones your'se. Give the man at the counter the money for you're bunk each night before ya go ta bed." With that the boy walked off leaving her and an open window to her left.

She set her clothes down and climbed out it, onto a fire escape. It wasn't a spectacular view, but at least she was away from those boys with inferior intellect to hers. _Their deepest conversation probably involves a choice of french fries or mash potatoes. Jonathan is not getting away with this one. This is even worse than the time I was forced to go to the sewing convention, and that I had to wear a dress, and not to mention sew! I'm so glad I'll never become a housewife. I'll die before subjecting myself._ Shelby wasn't ready to face those boys again. She was having a hard time keeping the accent and thinking of words that they might actually understand. Suddenly a small brown haired head stuck it's self out the window.

"Ya sellin' da evein' edition?" It asked.

"Sure," Shelby replied, pulling herself through the window ignoring the hand the boy offered her.

"I'se Mush." He stuck out his hand again, but this time was for her to shake, she took it and said,

"Shelby Michael's." She replied she didn't like giving out her last name, but what were these boys going to do? They had no recourses what so ever.

"Have ya ever sold a pape before?" Mush asked leading her down the stairs.

"No, but I'se a fast learner." She said trying to ignore her aching feet. She was clueless on how these boys wore these shoes each day. They soon approached a gate inside of it she saw the cowboy hat boy and the eye patch boy, and a boy who looked slightly out of place, and her had a younger boy with him.

"Wow, how did ya handle 'er Mush?" The cowboy hat boy asked.

"Jack, you and Blink are just exaggeratin'. She didn't say anything ta me." Mush said defending her. Shelby was surprised by his choice of words. She didn't think they would know what exaggerating meant, but it was kind of an easy word so she wasn't too impressed.

"Mush, you're braver than me" The boy who Shelby assumed was called Blink said. _I guess I was a little mean, but do I really deserve this? I don't remember being that cruel._ Shelby thought.

"Shut up Blink." Mush replied. Wow, this boy actually has character I'm impressed. Shelby thought again.

"Mush, it's Ok if they don't have anythin' betta ta do than haras...make fun of me then let 'um." Shelby said smiling at them.

"Shelby, lets go get our papes, ya can sell wit' me today." Mush said looking back over his shoulder at Jack and Blink. _I can't tell if he's being nice or this is some kind of game with Jack and Blink. I don't really care though, I'll use anyone who will trust me and this kid doesn't look too sharp. _

**A/n Please R&R tell me what you think. Should I keep going or just stop now?**


	2. I Saw Something Shiny

**Umm, yeah thank you TheAngeryPrincess13 for my one review. you should check out all of her stories. THEY ROCK!! **

Disclaimer- I only own Shelby whom I named after one of my best friends in the whole wild world, and Jonathan is mine but my inspiration for him came from Rugrats (if you watch the earlier episodes you'll understand) and Raven is my own character but I borrowed him name from one of the guys at my school.

"Why are you here? Those boy's will think you're up to something if they can't find you."

"Those boy's couldn't tell if I was up to something if I told them."

"Hmmm."

"The place they live is horrible, you would think with all the tax dollars you and my parents are paying, you could get those ignorant boys better living quarters."

"Do you really think they deserve living quarters?"

"Most of them I'm sure haven't done anything wrong. Their just idiots."

"A lady shouldn't speak like that."

"A lady should not be living with a bunch of dirty boys."

* * *

"Where were ya?" Mush asked. 

"I saw something shiny and went to see what it was." Shelby said, dripping sarcasm.

"I do that sometimes too." He said completely serious. Shelby had to use everything in herself to not laugh.  
  
**A/n I kinda put that part in for Resse in Malcolm in the Middle and kinda Isiah**.  
  
"What did it end up bein'?" Mush asked.

"A rock." Shelby said with no expression in her voice what so ever.

"Did ya get it?" Mush said looking at her with suspense.

"No. It was dirty, and I didn't want to pick it up." Shelby said completely clueless that someone could be so ignorant. Soon Mush handed her twenty papers and told her to go sell them. She knew exactly where and how to sell the papers. She headed straight to a section of the city where many rich men sat around and smoked together.

"Every pape ya buy will support the mayors reelection." Soon she was out of papers, and went back to see Mush who still had plenty of papers in his hands.

"Wow how did ya sell those that fast?" Mush asked, amazed.

"I guess people like da mayor." Shelby said smiling.

"What?" Mush asked not certain that he really wanted to know.

"I guess people feel sorry for me." Shelby said pronouncing her words.

"Ya want some'or?" Mush asked happily. Glad that he found a good selling partner.

"Sure." Shelby replied, and again her papers were sold in minutes.

Shelby didn't feel bad about lying. She'd been doing it since she was a mere child. She had grown accustom to having not friends except Jonathan, who is a hardly a friend more like a work advisor. Shelby didn't understand how people felt bad when they lye. Shelby didn't feel anything. That's why she was amazing at her job. She didn't care if she hurt people.

She liked her little word, where she was her friend and her friend was herself. With you're self as a friend you never get let down or anything like that. It's the ultimate golden rule, 'Do unto Other as you Would Have Them do unto you' she didn't do anything she didn't like, she lived to please herself. And she was pleased, or so she thought.

"Ya sold all of those again?" Mush asked thoroughly amazed.

"Yeah." She said not as cheerfully as last time.

"I'm almost done too, then we can go to the back of Lucy's, see if my friend Raven is working, and maybe he'll slip us a burger of two." Mush said excitedly.

"A Burger?" Shelby asked having no idea what a burger was.

"You're clueless aren't ya?" Shelby nodded.

"All the more reason for Raven to give us those burgers." Mush said smiling.

"Are burgers made or meat?" Shelby asked.

"Ya o'course." Mush answered laughing.

_This madness has to stop!_ Shelby thought._ I can't eat a poor innocent animal. That animal lived to die. I will play the 'I am sick' card and maybe I won't have to eat that animal. I sure hope it's not a cow. My ex- best friend Grace taught me to love cows, never to touch them though. Just look at their pictures on the sides of the milk bottles. Black and White cows are the only good ones. All the other ones just wish that they were Black and white, which is why they get eaten. Jonathan said they never kill white and black cows. He said it's almost a farmer sin. I assume a farmer sin is a sin only farmers can commit. Actually I think Jonathan made that part up. _

_ And can you believe how stupid this poor boy is? I saw something shiny and went to see what it was? That's amazing, but it will be fun thinking of stupid excuses each day. I wonder how stupid I can get until they realize I'm lying?_


	3. Freeing all the Animals at the Zoo

**Our hotel has, _not so free_, internet access! ::Jumps with joy:: So that means you, still, have me taking up space on this site!!!!**

**Disclaimer-I only own Shelby and Raven, and I kinda borrowed them from my friends/ (but they don't know yet) Everyone else belongs to Disney.**

"How was you're day?"

"Crap-tastic"

"Good"

"I had to eat a cow."

"Was he poor helpless animal any good?"

"I really don't appreciate that."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be, I had to sit in a gross alley and chow down and on an animal."

"Mush, what do 'burgers' taste like?" Shelby asked.

"There one of my favorite foods. I've never met nobody who didn't like burgers." Mush replied, mouth watering.

Here they were in a muddy alley, with dead animals to eat. Shelby spent five minutes looking at the 'burger' before she even tasted it. Mush was almost done with his when she started eating. It wasn't as bad as she had thought, but it was still a poor animal. When she finally finished she had gagged twice. Once was from feeling a rat touch her shoe, and the 'burgers' grossness all at once. The other time it was just gross.

Raven was certainly a unique individual. He had short blonde hair that appeared to be lighter in the front, like it was two colors. He wore a pair of blue pants, and a red shirt. He used weird words. Words that Shelby had never heard in the connotation before.

"Raven." Mush called through a crack in the door behind Lucy's.

"Dude. Mush! What are ya doin' here man?" Raven asked.

"I need two burgers for me and my new sellin' partner." Mush replied moving his head to motion towards me.

"Ok man, one more time." Raven said looking at me then back at Mush. Soon he came out with a small bag and told us to eat fast. That's when Shelby first saw the thing she was going to eat.  
  
"Shelb, we better go we still got another edition ta sell." Mush said, slowly walking out of the alley into a street.

Shelby had never been so glad to see the streets of New York. The streets were, really, clean compared to the alley they just come out of.

Mush had split all the money they made earlier that day between them, so Shelby could buy her own papers. She bought forty, and tried to go find Mush, but she was rudely interrupted.

"Where ya goin'?" Jack asked.

"To free all the animals at the zoo." She said, seeing if he was going to buy it.

"Well, why do ya have papes in you're hand then?" Blink asked.

"Because I need something to wrap the snakes in." Shelby said. _Ahhh, I'm so stupid you don't need to wrap snakes. I doubt even they will fall for that one. _And she was right.

"Ya can't free all da animals at da zoo. I think you're just goin' ta sell papes." Jack said with pride. Shelby sighed and walked off. _Jack thinks he's 'All That' well I'll prove him wrong, just watch me._

_**Sorry I kinda made Jack and Blink look like idiots, but I had to fit the "Freeing all the animals in the zoo" somewhere. Yes. I did get that from Hey Arnold, I kinda skipped the zebra stripes part though.**_

**F_rom San Antonio,_**

**_Rachel_ **


End file.
